


And they died

by crazybat



Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: Dumaya is Barayas' descendant. Don't ask, Gen, everything is bad and dark, i love them but also i love see they dying, spiders are shapeshifters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybat/pseuds/crazybat
Summary: Не очень связанные друг с другом зарисовки. Хотя может и связанные. Кто знает.





	1. Проклятые

**Author's Note:**

> Не очень связанные друг с другом зарисовки. Хотя может и связанные. Кто знает.

_Они забыли о нас. Они все забыли._  
Голос пугал его, пока он не понял, что это просто другой язык. Язык, который не понимал никто вокруг.  
_Мы были частью легенды, но у нас отобрали даже это._  
Он слушал. Шепот, полный горечи, повторяющий одно и то же, словно говорящий боялся сам забыть о себе. И он решился.  
– _Расскажи... прошу, расскажи, кто ты такой?_  
  
Он раньше слышал эту историю, но как оказалось, не полностью. Люди не знали еще одну её часть, их заставили забыть. О виновном, о подстрекателе, наказанным судьбой и смертью. О разозленных на весь его род божествах, о наказании. Их проклятье – забвение. Их судьба – жизнь домашних питомцев. И никто не помнит о существах, когда-то умевших принимать человеческий облик.  
Кроме их потомков среди людей. Тех, в ком еще было достаточно _нечеловеческой_ крови, чтобы понимать их разговоры. Чтобы сохранить разум.  
  
– _Тогда кто я?_  
– _О_ , – отвечал шепот, – _ты его потомок. Значит и всех остальных тоже. И мы с тобой родственники, получается, пусть и дальние._  
Он сидел, обхватив руками колени и слушал, что _остальные слишком смешались с людьми и уже не понимают языка предков_ , что _он последний и единственный, кто помнит_...  
  
***  
  
Ветер заставлял волосы хлестать по лицу. Он никогда не думал, что на Границе так холодно. Или ему просто не повезло с погодой.  
Лодку швыряло из стороны в сторону, к тому же еще начинался дождь. Похоже, добираться до берега ему придется своим ходом. Это жалкая пародия на лодку просто не приспособлена к таким условиям...  
  
Как ему не хотелось верить, что он и правда последний, но за всю жизнь, никого не нашел. И теперь, когда он умрет, ни останется больше никого.  
«Если», – поправился он, – «Если я умру».  
Да, шанс на такое был, но только за плату. Ему уже было плевать, просто не хотелось оставлять _их всех_ на растерзание проклятью.  
  
Здесь постоянно было серое небо и туман. Свет превращал это место в вечные владения сумрака. В ливень было еще хуже.  
Можно было поплыть с проводниками, но он так спешил...  
Сам доплыть до берега он не смог, очередная волна просто выбросила его на землю.  
Мокрый, продрогший, чудом не захлебнувшийся в бушующей стихии, он стоял на коленях и _просил_.  
  
***  
  
Первое, что он почувствовал, когда очнулся – запах крови. От него кружилась голова, так что сразу было понятно – кровь эта уже мертвого. Никто не может выжить с такой кровопотерей.  
И правда. Кровь залила весь пол, впиталась в доски, залила даже его халат, так что большая его часть была ярко-красной.  
Что, интересно, они пытались сделать? Он смутно помнил, как пришел кто-то третий... Неужели только для того, чтобы убить? Глупость какая.  
В доме было непривычно тихо. Из окна на пол падал свет. Невозможно. Он, не веря своим глазам, выскочил на улицу.  
Огромная гора, закрывавшая все это время солнце, исчезла.  
Солнце... Значит, легенда правдива, значит пришедшие к нему смогли объединить мир.  
  
Теперь оставалось только проклятье.  
Он наконец понял, почему было так тихо. Все пауки, живущие в доме, молча смотрели на него. Двое из них протягивали ему окровавленный нож. Все ясно. Он сможет снять проклятье.  
Металл холодил кожу горла. Он улыбнулся.  
Собственная кровь оказалась горячей.  
  
Уже почти захлебнувшийся кровью, уплывая в темноту, он видел склонившихся над ним людей.  
– _Спасибо тебе_ , – произнес кто-то из них. – _Прости_.


	2. Немного о (бес)смертных

Удивительное чувство — тепло. Их всех всегда влекло к вещам именно из-за него, не из-за света, как считали многие, о нет. Свет не важен. Свет не интересен. Их стихия — тьма, танцующие тени, но тьма не может дать им всем то, что они так хотят.  
Он чувствовал как становится легче дышать, _холодный, тягучий и вязкий воздух застревал в горле_ , как сердце бьется быстрее, разгоняя почти застывшую кровь, _тьма убаюкивала, усыпляла своих созданий_ , как мир обретал цвета, как одуряюще хотелось жить, _жить_ , **жить**!  
Он не слышал чужих криков, не слышал приближающихся взрывов, стоял так близко, оглушенный, ослепленный и улыбался.  
Сияние становилось обжигающим — он не смел закрыть слезящиеся глаза. Не смел двинуться, когда удивительная сила дрогнула, на секунду померкла и воссияла ослепительной, _смертельной_ вспышкой.  
Слезы мгновенно испарились, воздух исчез вовсе, легкие словно заполнил жидкий огонь, но боли не было. Не должно было быть. Бесконечный свет, бесконечное тепло и спокойствие.  
И тихий смех теней, наблюдающих, как ищущие виновника разносят его прах все дальше и дальше на своих сапогах.  
  


***

  
  
Кап. Кап. Пол сначала стал ярко-красным, но теперь потемнел, дерево стало липким.  
Кап. Он не может закрыть глаза. Где-то вдалеке шумит море, а он не может заткнуть уши.  
Кап. Кровь течет по подбородку, стекает по рукам, он задыхается, захлебываясь ею.  
Кап. Но все еще не теряет сознания.  
Руки не слушаются, когда он снова попытался поднять нож. Ноги разъезжаются, но он встает. Раны затягиваются. Опять.  
Залитый кровью пол, испачканные стены, он уже не считает сколько раз пытался умереть — зачем, он даже не помнит.  
Соленая вода обжигает раны, песок на берегу окрашивается в противно-оранжевый цвет.  
Он стоит на коленях, пытаясь вспомнить что здесь забыл. Где-то далеко сверкает и переливается царство света, все залитое солнцем, но он этого не видит, тени шепчут ему свои песни, тени снятся ему по ночам, приходят ублажить его. Скоро придется прятать лицо и руки — когда кожа исчезнет, когда внутри не останется крови, когда не нужно будет дышать чтобы жить. Когда он сам станет тьмой.

**Author's Note:**

> Заметки по поводу истории: http://ddzudi.diary.ru/p197603063.htm  
> Альтернативная концовка: http://ddzudi.diary.ru/p198219728.htm?oam


End file.
